Soaring Through the Rain
by DeamonPrince
Summary: After a long day of practice Soarin and Rainbow Dash find themselves in a situation. The mare's locker room was shut and Rainbow need to change into street clothes. Will she be able to resist the temptations of the Heat as Mating Seasons begins to enter its full swing. Mature for adult situations and language


As night fell and mating season was finally in full swing Rainbow Dash and Soarin landed on the stadium field, laughing and teasing each other. "So how many times did you crash today?" Soarin joked as his wings retracted and he headed for the home team showers.

"Half as many as you, numb nuts!" Rainbow Dash teased landing and running at him, swinging her fist and punching his shoulder. He turned to try and strike her playfully however she jumped back and took off into the air with her bright blue wings. She formed a cloud and smiled. "Oh. You missed me! Missed ME!"

"So!" Soarin shouted as he opened the men's shower room door. "What about it?" He said turning and leaning on the door.

Rainbow Dash landed and headed for the women's showers, "Well…" She grabbed the handle and grinned. "Now you gotta kiss me!" She laughed and pulled on the handle and tried to run into the locker -room, but instead collided with the door and fell on her rump, her tail being tussled and her eyes shaking from the collision.

Soarin began to laugh, "Maybe mommy should kiss your booboos." Soarin said teasingly.

"Fuck!" Dash shouted slightly angry.

"Damn. I never hear you curse." Soarin said moving towards her.

"I just have a fifty minute walk home and I was hoping to smell closure to an Ocean Breeze, not Smelly Feet!" She complained, standing up and began heading for a stadium exit.

"Yo! Dashie!" Soarin said, expecting a shoe or something thrown at him, but instead she simply turned to him with anger brewing in her gut.

"What?" She asked.

"Just shower in the men's room." Soarin suggested.

"Allow me to list the issues. One I have to get home to Pinkie Pie and her wonderful dinner. Two connects to one, I don't have time to wait for you to shower and jack off. Three, last thing I need is to go in there and have a dozen guys watching me shower."

"Now allow me to answer." Soarin sighed, "You'll get home to Pinkie Pie in time for dinner. There are no guys in there. And lastly, just shower with me if you think I'll take to long." Soarin suggested as he walked away, into the shower room.

"You…" Rainbow Dash began, but stopped as she realized he was gone. She sighed and headed into the shower room, she grabbed her bag and headed in. She braced for the legendary stench of men's feet, however the smell was masked by the scent of body wash. "Are you already in the shower?" She shouted as she walked on the carpeted floor of the men's locker room.

"Yes! Now get in and clean up." Soarin shouted from the open showers.

Rainbow dash stood on the shower room floor. To her left were single showers, to her right were the public showers with Soarin in the nude. "Why not use the singles?" She asked as she began to remove her uniform, the cloth sticking to her back from the sweat from practice.

"Sure, enjoy water nearing the freezing point of fucking alcohol." He shouted jokingly.

Rainbow Dash found the uniform washers that the teams use after a game or practice. She put her top in and proceeded to remove her sports bra. As the industrial strength clasp was released her A-cups suddenly became D's, she took a deep breath and felt relief of her now ability to breath comfortably. She put that in the personal washer and proceeded to remove her shorts. She looked at the tight shorts as they squeeze her crotch and create a tight little camel toe. Her tail wagging as she bent over and kicked them off. Next came her panties and she stood up and finished filling her washer and sighed. She opened her bag and took out a small plastic pod of laundry detergent. She tossed it in and turned the washer on. "Alright! Thirty minutes and my clothes will be clean!" She shouted into the showers.

"Then get in and clean up!" Soarin shouted.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her shower caddy and stood in the hall again, debating which shower to go into. "How is that shower's water?"

"Completely adjustable. From icy cold to near boiling." Soarin said with a chuckle.

Rainbow dash chuckled nervously and bent down and picked up her towel. She wrapped her beautifully toned and naked body. She turned the corner to the public showers and immediately saw Soarin, he stood in the corner so only an angled view of his naked body was in Rainbow Dash's sight. She groaned as the heat she was struggling to resist began gnawing at her.

"Glad you could join me." Soarin chuckled, turning enough to see the bright rainbow colored hair. "No worries, I don't plan on watching you. I'm your Captain after all." Soarin chuckled as saw as she dropped her towel. She placed it on the hook next to his and walked to the shower in the next corner. He saw her hair bounce with each step, her arms move back and forth with each motion, but what caught his eye the most was her breasts. He had always thought her small breasted, but he turned back to the shower and noticed a throbbing sensation in his lower zone. "Great practice tonight." He complimented Rainbow Dash kindly, as his soapy rag ran over his chest .

"Thanks you too." Rainbow Dash said as she turned to water on. It was ice cold at first but quickly grew hotter and hotter until steam began to rise around her.

"To bad everyone else decided to stay home. I expected at least Shade would have showed." The mundane conversation began to reduce the swelling.

"Nah, Shade had things to deal with. His one true love was his concern." She said in disdain, a slight dream flashed through her mind. Her vision of him lewdly exposing himself excited her for a moment. Quickly she shunned the thought and tried to regain her composure.

"What?" Soarin turned and saw through the steam Rainbow Dash as she leaned back to begin shampooing her hair. Her eyes closed as the soap began to run down her cheeks and across her smooth ample breasts. Her slender fingers ran through her hair, pulling on the knots to untangle them partially. She moaned slightly as the hair caught and she pulled harder.

"Well he and Lyra have been friends since foals. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they were fucking right now." Rainbow Dash chuckled. She turned and leaned back to rinse her hair.

"I had no clue. And I doubt it. Shade keeps going on about how he wants to stay pure and shit." Soarin said as he glanced to Rainbow Dash and saw that she had her back to the wall and her breasts were in full view. With this realization he turned from her and stared at the wall in front of him hard, his mind now flooding with the image of her soapy breasts moving in rhythm with Rainbow Dash's breathing. His groin began to ache again and he looked down and saw that his long shaft was at its maximum stiffness. He sighed and continued to clean himself, the image of RainbowDash's perfectly shaped breasts kept invading his mind. Over and over his thoughts turned perverted and images of Rainbow Dash in more and more lewd situations invaded his mind filling him with lustful and lecherous ideas.

"He's been saving himself for her." She said sweetly as the soap rinsed off her face and her eyes opened, seeing that Soarin was struggling to keep looking forward. "Are you ok?"

"How sweet, and I'm fine." Soarin struggled to say without grunting in pained resistance. He began to wash his body slowly, his rag still soapy. He leaned over slightly and began washing his thighs. He glanced over at Rainbow Dash who lifted her leg and placed her foot on the wall to wash and stretch her muscles.

"Well its just you seem to be in pain, when I glanced over at you." She said casually, her soapy rag leaving bubbles in its path from her foot to her crotch. As the rough washcloth ran over her womanly area she let out a gentle moan and lowered her leg as her knees began to shiver and shake.

"How about yourself?" Soarin asked now washing the opposite thigh, unaware of Rainbow Dash on the floor resisting the Heat and its lustful pull into perversion.

A minute passes and Rainbow Dash stands, recovering from the lewd aching in her groin as she had washed it partially. "I'll be fine. I'm just nervous." She chuckled and increased the heat of the water, trying to burn the thoughts from her mind. However, the heat of the water

creating more steam excited her and sent lewd thoughts into her mind.

Soarin looked at her and noticed her hair was nearly invisible through the intense steam from the cold locker room air entering the scorching hot air of the showers. "You sure? I think your steam is reaching me now." He joked as the steam overtook him and his eyes began to adjust to the mist in the air. "Dashie?" He called out as the steam vision became more clear and he could see her leaning against the wall of the showers, the water hitting her head and running down her back then down her tail.

"I'm fine, just stressed." She complained as the heat continued to punish her for her bad thoughts. She sighed and turned around, her head resting on the wall, her upper back pressed against the cold tile as her body still slanted. She opened her eyes and the water rushing down her face blinded her. She leaned forward slightly, to let the water run down her shoulders to her chest. She looked around the shower room and saw Soaring also leaning against the shower. The steam barely hiding him as his figure itself was clearly visible. "Soarin, how comfortable are you around me?"

"Comfortable enough to shower with you, and not ask that you look away or any shit." He said as he stood up and let the hard water press into his face, washing it off of shampoo and salty sweat.

"Cool. Would you be comfortable if I stood in front of you naked?" she suddenly asked without thinking. "Scratch that question." she chuckled nervously.

Soarin turned to face her and the mist cleared for a moment, allowing him to see an entire full frontal view of her supple athletic body. Her flat stomach, her surprisingly huge breasts bouncing with each step, her slender fingers and hands massaging her chest with the wet soapy rag, her crotch was shaved so that it was completely smooth. She looked up and saw him looking at her and her eyes widened. "Sorry, but to be honest...I would love to be comfortable with you naked in front of me."

"Soarin." She said as her eyes met his and she stepped towards him. "We should probably turn the showers off and get heading home." She said, still moving towards him.

Soarin moved towards her, staring into her eyes kindly and lustfully. "Yeah. We should."

"We really should stop." She moaned as the thickness and length of his erect cock was visible through the steam.

"Yes, we should." He moans again as she presses her massive breasts against him and her soft slender hands grip his cock with tenderness.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Rainbow Dash moaned as she slowly dropped to her knees and began to kiss and lick the tip of Soarin's throbbing dick.

"But you want to." Soarin said gently, as the lustful mare slowly took in his cock's head and began sucking on it passionately.

She stopped and looked up at him and smiled, "I do, but I know we shouldn't." She slowly slid the cock in between her breasts and press them together. "How about this, we compete."

Soarin began to chuckle as the mare's firm breasts began to move up and down his cock's length over and over. "Compete?"

"Yes." Rainbow Dash moaned as the feeling of his wet cock between her soaked firm tits tantalized him as well as her with each lewd motion. "First one to cum loses."

"No fair You got a head start on me." Soarin teased as she licked the bottom of the head of his cock.

"You have far more experience than me." Rainbow Dash said as her breasts began to move faster and she moaned more and more with each motion.

Soarin laughed as the urge to release began to build inside him, "I don't think having sex with a few chicks makes me some sex-pert."

"I am technically a virgin." Rainbow Dash said. "I play with myself, and I sorta had my cherry popped during a game when I got tackled, but no man has ever been within this pussy." She stopped her breasts motions and took the cock back in her mouth, she slid it into her mouth until her face was buried in her breasts.

Soarin moaned as the feeling took him. "Can we stop talking and just get on with the show?" He asked, "Also could maybe the next time you play, record it for me?" He begged as she slid his cock in and out of her mouth, her firm breasts moving in rhythm with her to increase the area of effect of her oral and breast gratification.

She stopped and looked up at him with eyes saying to just do it. She continues to kiss and suck his cock's head. Soarin then pushes her down and grins. He drops down to her and buries his face into her smooth crotch. Slowly he runs his tongue up and down her crotch. Rainbow Dash moaned with each motion, each lick sending lewd feelings through her body, each lick making her wetter and wetter within her tight virgin pussy.

"You are being so…" Rainbow Dash moaned loudly, "so mean!" She let out a vicious moan as his tongue slid into her, twirling around and around,sliding in as deep as possible as his mouth opened wider to surround her entire slit. She grabbed his mane and began to pull him into her crotch harder and she let out a loud lewd moan, her legs shaking as the urge to release built and she fought to resist. She pulled him off and he grinned.

"You don't want it?" He asked teasingly as he stood up.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Rainbow Dash said lecherously, she stood up, "I am sick of tongue, I want that cock!" She giggled and ran at him, she pushed him against the wall and began kissing him lovingly. "Give me it, or I'll take it."

"Don't need to say that twice."Soarin said as the Heat began to consume them both and he spun them around and pinned her to the wall. Slowly he took his thick rod in his hand and began to run it up and down her slit. "Oh you are so wet." Gently he slid inside her and began to thrust into her gently. Each thrust into her wet tight honey pot sending shivers through her body, each thrust building the urge for release in both of their bodies.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me." Rainbow Dash moaned as she let her hand reach in between her leg and began vigorously massaging her clit, sending shocks of pleasure into her pussy, making it quiver and shudder, tightening around his cock more, making his thrusts harder and sending more pleasure through him.

Soarin began to moan louder and louder until finally he pulled out and took a few steps back, into the path of one of the shower heads. He panted and moaned as the feeling and emotions of lust and love flooded his mind and body. He opened his eyes and saw Rainbow Dash on all fours, crawling towards him, staring at him lewdly, and lustfully she kissed up his legs to his crotch. Once there she continued her assault of his pleasure. She let her hands massage his cock as her tongue wrapped around his sack and pulled it into her mouth for her to suck on lightly. She released his sack after the desire for him to enter her again grew to be too much. "You are so naughty."

"Oh I know, but I'm just trying to win." She lewdly moaned as she pushed him against the wall and forced him to sit. "Now be a good boy and cum." She begged as she slowly turned her back to him. She got her knees and backed up slowly, so that her tight wet slit ran up his sack and then shaft and as the tip reached her clit she slid it inside and began to swallow it all. She moaned as the cock entered her and the water running down her back ran across her clit, teasing her as she began lowering her hips so that his long shaft kissed her hungry womb. She then began to bounce faster short bounces, allowing his cock to kiss and prod her womb over and over and over. The feeling building the urge and lust even more within them, their bodies desire almost nothing but the sweet sensation of release. Harder and harder the couple share in their lewd sensations.

"Oh Dashie." Soarin moaned as the lust began to grow to quickly for him and the need to cum began to pound in his mind, his body aching to release, his cock throbbing and shaking as he resisted and pushed her off of him.

"You are close aren't you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stood up and stretched in the shower, the water ricocheting off her firm rump and into Soarin's face. Soarin grinned and quickly moved towards her, forcing her down onto her hands and knees he spread her rump wide and slowly began licking her clit and split pussy. "Oh! Soarin!" She moaned as his tongue twirled i circles within her tight wet warmth. More she moaned as he opened her pussys wider and slowly twirled his tongue around within her, rubbing her g-spot to send violent waves of lust through her, building the pressure of release even further than before. "Please! Fuck me! I want to feel your cock destroying my virgin womb!" She moaned and begged lewdly, as her fingers clenched and the lust began to overwhelm her mind.

Suddenly he rolled her onto her back. She began to back up, sliding across the floor and in his lust sealed and controlled mind he began crawling to her, intensely staring at her as his lustful cock bobbed with precum and his desire to mate took over. She slipped and found herself at the other end of the showers, and the water from hers began to soak her tits, splashing the boiling water into her face. Soarin slowly mounted her and took the water against his back, the heat driving him to lift her legs onto his shoulders and pin her down by her wrists. He only grunted as his cock slid into her and the burning water began to beat on his back driving his lust further. His thrusting became harder and harder as the lecherous desires drove him.

"OH! Yes!" Rainbow Dash moaned as Soarin ravished her. The pleasure and delight soaring through her heart, making it beat faster and faster as her womanly area burned for more of his love and lust to flow through her.

Soarin moaned as the urge to release began knocking again, and his eyes opened wide, "OH!" He moaned as his thrusting slowed from quick short pumps to slow powerful thrusts. Each one now diving deeper into Rainbow Dash, pressing into her cervix. "You almost won." He chuckled as the feeling still burned at the tip of his cock. "Oh."He moaned as the hot water relaxed his back and his thrusts became more relaxed and calm instead of the lust driven beast from before.

"Oh Soarin." Rainbow Dash moaned as the lewd and lecherous feelings flooded and engulfed her, "I'm close and I don't want to fight it." She moaned, her eyes closed as a thrust sent ecstasy through him. She opened her eyes and stared at him as the sexual activities began to make her legs shake and her knees quake and her body ache, and her mind go blank. "Please finish me off in Doggy." She moaned. "I wanna be standing, feeling the water on my back as your cock pounds the shit out of my pussy."

"Nah, I'm too close, Doggy will finish me off as well." He chuckled, "And I wanna win." He said as his cock continued to slam into her.

"Fine, then I must resort to my Super Awesome Rainbow Dash Ball Play Extreme." She said as the pressure pressed into her and begged for release. She resisted and reached under her legs and found his sack under his throbbing cock, "I asked nicely, now I am gonna win." She said with a sudden second wind and began massaging his balls passionately, each motion complemented by the boiling water running down his back and exciting his manhood with soothing and teasing heat surrounding and flooding his sack in warmth and tenderness. The motions from Rainbow Dash's fingers as she massaged his large testicales with utter care and nurturing lust sent an immense flood of pleasure through his body quickly building the pressure. "Oh Soarin, your sack must be so sore from wearing that uniform all day long. I know my pussy hurts, can't imagine how it must feel." She continued, her fingers pleasing and gratifying his balls, her tenderness removing their pain and replacing it with pure euphoria. "Oh I wonder if this feels as good as it feels for me when I rub my clit." She moaned lightly, "I mean after all day my pussy is so sensitive, just touching it makes me almost cum." sHe hummed as she saw the feelings of his painful resistance to release and the euphoria of her ball play flooding him and he moaned. "Oh it must feel good, I can feel it pulsing, it is shiver with lustful joy and lewd desires." She continued to twirls the sack around blindly as she moaned letting it rub against the bottom of her pussy, allowing it to soak in her dripping juices. "Tell me, does this feel good?" Suddenly she began massaging differently, "Or is this better?" She switched again and again, not allowing him a moment of rest from her vicious ball play attack, "A, or B. one or two?" She began to chuckle, each laugh tightening her pussy to tease and please his cock while her concentration was still on his sensitive and pleasurable testicles.

"Ah!" Soarin moaned as the lust filled his mind and he felt the pressure knocking at this tip of his cock, begging to be released. "OK! Standing Doggy!" He moans begging her to stop and prevent him from losing their lewd competition. Soarin released his partner and stood up, his legs weak from the exhausting game.

Quickly Rainbow Dash stood up and faced the hot water, letting it beat down on her as her hands ran through her hair, pulling out knots from her long locks and getting it out of her face as so she could be a little more comfortable. Soarin then grabbed her waist and his cock. He positioned his cock to slide into her and grabbed her hips with his other hand. She grinned and spread herself with one hand as she leaned forward, through the water, and rested her other arm on the wall to hold her balance. "Do it." She moaned in a begging lewd manner yet still holding her prideful and commanding tone.

Soarin obeyed and thrusted it into her. Together they let out a deliciously dirty and lustful moan that roared above the beating sound of water on the floor and bodies. Together they moaned more as she moved her hips in a gyrating motion and he thrust into her as hard as he could. Together they felt their lust building and could feel it begging for release. "Oh Rainbow Dash!" Soarin moaned as a drip of cum escaped his tip and entered her.

"Don't you stop now!" Rainbow Dash moaned as her pussy quiver and her legs quaked and her body screamed in ravaged and lewd joy.

"I don't want to!" Soarin moaned as the thrusting began to become more powerful, each thrust echoing the collision, of her ass against his crotch and is sack against her clit, louder then the water beating against the white tile floor.

Over and over their passion continued as his hips bucked into her firm rump and her tail wagged as the feelings rushed over them and she wanted nothing more than to be ravaged over and over by him, for hours and hours. Rainbow Dash began rotating her hips even more, her rhythm matching his perfectly, allowing each thrust to penetrate her perfectly. His cock running along her front wall to tease and please her elusive G-spot, while also letting his cock kiss and prod her womb over and over and over. Her cries of euphoria and bliss exciting and pleasing Soarin and his lewd and lust driven ego.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash moaned in impossible bliss and ecstasy. "Almost!"

"Same!" Soarin moaned as his cum dripped a few more times in her dripping wet pussy as her walls closed in and her release began to overwhelm her.

"SOARIN!" Rainbow Dash screamed, her voice ringing through the locker room and into the stadium, sounding as lovely as it was to experience. Her mind was no longer hers, the joy and bliss took her and made her putty, forming her into the perfect image and epitomy of lustful euphoria and made her feel the perfect beauty of her orgasmic song rang in her ears and through the stadium. Her pussy released and her own thick and creamy juices coating his cock as his hot and sticky lust and love filled her pussy and stuffed her womb with his seed.

"RAINBOW!" Soarin roared as his sack sung for joy and his body ached as the release of his overwhelming amount of cream flooded and engulfed Rainbow Dash's womb. The Euphoria flooded his mind and nothing but the thought of her sweet scent was in his mind. As each drop flowed out as entered her womanhood, he felt the lust and love, the tingling sensation of pure delight rapture him and he felt nothing but happiness and bliss as squirt after squirt of his loving, hot baby making cream painfully moved from his sore testicles to the tip of his dick to poor into Rainbow Dash's hungry and fertile womb. His mind returned and his eyes opened, the room seemed brighter and his moan drew out into a loving and lustful song of his joyous moment within her. He pulled out and collapsed, falling back so hard to slide a few feet on the still warm tiles and let the water from her boiling shower wash over his lower half, washing away her cum and the remnants of his.

"Soarin…" Rainbow moaned as she collapsed next to him. "I win." She moans as she falls asleep in his arms, her legs sticky from his cream. The scorching water washing away the lust.

"So did I you crazy woman." He says as he attempts to get up but faints from the stress on his body.

Hours later morning begins to arrive and Rainbow Dash awakens. She yawns and begins to head to her towel. She looks at the clock outside of the Sauna and reads it as four in the morning. "SHIT!" She turns to see Soarin look at her with concern.

"Just get dressed and fly out the stadium." He suggests as he begins to dry off.

Ten minutes later, Rainbow Dash is running out of the locker room and leaping into the air to fly away when from behind her Soarin grabs her hand and pulls her down into a loving embrace. "Thank you Rainbow Dash." He says kindly, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"I love you." Rainbow Dash says with a sudden start, she waits a moment in embarrassment. Turns to him and kisses him lovingly, their love truly being felt without the effects of their Heat.

She begins to fly away smiling as well as she hears Soarin shout, "And I love you!"

Months later Soarin was sitting in the cafeteria of the Canterlot General Hospital. He slowly ate a mid-Winter consisting of chestnuts and a vegetable medley. He sighed as he began to wonder what was taking Shade so long. He turned and then saw coming in the door Shade, his eyes bloodshot from no sleep, bags heavy under his eyes. He yawned and slowly stumbled through the line to acquire the proper nutrition to keep him conscious. Apples and Coffee, an entire pot's worth of coffee. He sat down at the long table looking up and down it before realizing that nearly all the men from the Maternity ward was eating at the same time he was. He chuckled a moment and the thought of Lyra's complications re entered his mind. He looked to his captain and felt relief as the conversation began.

"Shade. You need to calm down. Lyra is going to be fine." Soarin said with confidence.

Shade tried to say something but was unable to. He tried taking a sip of coffee but found it to be a difficult task with his whole body shaking in fear.

"I just, I mean, they're going to operate on her," replied Shade as he began to worry more about Lyra's condition. A small flash of seeing Lyra in pain from earlier began to scare him even more.

"Trust me. She will be fine. The doctors know what they are doing, they will make sure both of them are safe and sound." Soarin leaned forward and patted his fellow Wonderbolt's arm.

"Captain I, I don't know, I mean anything could happen, Lyra is everything in the world and more to me," he answered as he tried taking a sip of coffee but stopped himself when his shaky nerves almost made him spill it all over him.

"Please stop shaking. You are making me nervous. And I already know she will be fine. This world is kind to you. It gave you Lyra, and now a baby girl. You are a successful Wonderbolt and Fighter. You will be holding your daughter by the end of the day. I guarantee it."

Shade stopped himself and took five deep calm breaths to try and calm himself down. It helped a little but not much. However at least his nerves have stopped shaking enough for him to take a sip of coffee.  
"I know I'm sorry captain it's just. The baby is going to be a pegasus and they have to do C-Section on Lyra due to her being a unicorn and what not. I'm just...I'm just praying everything is going to be ok," Shade said almost at the brink of crying.

"Shade!" He shouted, "If she was in danger, do you think they would have let you leave?" Soarin spoke with his Captain like voice, prepared and strong.

Shade remain silent, quietly taking his captains words into serious thought. It's true if Lyra's case was serious they wouldn't have let him leave her side. However they could have, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Maybe, I just don't know. But in the end, how can I not worry about her. How do you not worry about this kind of stuff captain?" Shade asked before he took another sip of coffee and carefully started eating.

"Simple, I just think of something that makes me happy. Like what's keeping me calm now is the day me and Rainbow Dash confessed our love for each other." He smiled and thought back on the day and the night before.

Shade chuckled a little as he started feeling better.  
"Ah yes, the infamous captain Sorain's one night score with Rainbow Dash that explained the change of smell in the showers," Shade chuckled.

"Oh shut the fuck up. The smell was gone before we even woke up." He said suddenly stopping as he realize he revealed they had slept in the showers that night.

"And does the change of smell with Dash also explain why you're here as well captain?" Shade asked.

"I'm here cause you asked me to help you calm down. But if you must know...I'm not telling you anything else about my fucking love life." Soarin smiled sadistically and chuckled when Shade smiled back.

"Just know that I knew all along because the shower smelled like me and Lyra after our first night," Shade said as he took a bite of apple.

"Well ok, yeah me and Dash fucked...god it was great. She was a virgin and she knew how to fuck." He laughed at his crudeness.

"Glad you and Dash had fun and it was memorable for you both, now Titus owes me fifty bucks bucks."

"And why the hell does he owe you fifty bucks?" Soarin asked.

"Because we made a bet one morning if you were going to bang either Rainbow Dash or Spitfire. I said Rainbow so now he owes me fifty bucks," answered Shade.

Soarin looked at him with disdain, "Are you serious?"

Shade nods as he takes another sip of coffee.

"Yep, dead serious, he thought because Spitfire was the leader and you being her second command captain ment you guys spent allot of time together," Shade explained.

"Well I hope you enjoy the money." He looked up at him, "Cause to be honest, me and Dash talked after that morning, She thought you and Lyra banged, I did not. Honestly I'm surprised you even would have looked at a woman naked before marriage." He chuckled.

"That woman is the one I love with all my heart and soul captain," Shade answered nervously.

"I know. It was obvious." Soarin said kindly.

Shade sighs as the thought of Lyra began to worry him a little.

"How about you go back up there and check on her. I'll be up there in a little bit."

Shade looked up at his captain a little and smiled.

"Thank you captain," Shade replied.

Soarin leaned back and watched as Shade left the cafe. Minutes later he left and began heading for the Maternity ward. Down the hall he saw Shade entering a room. Soarin stopped and entered a room where he heard multiple women laughing and taking. He took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. I know these are all separate stories, however I plan on continuing them separately if the fans demand it. So if you want more of Soarin and Rainbow Dash, or any of the other stories please tell me in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. I'm also planning and working on a new Pokemon story called PokePleasures, very loosely based off one of my favorite fangames Pokemon Hentai edition by humbird0 on legendofkrystalforums. lastly I know i haven't released any thing from Rose or Maid in a while but thats because I've been working with a few authors, however once I find a groove that works with taking classes in college, taking care of my wife and daughter, and working a part time job, I'll start really busting those out. Anyway, thank you all again for reading and don't forget to fav, follow, and review. **


End file.
